Di'kut
"Di'kut" was a Human male and a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, who served in the Grand Army of the Republic as a clone commando during the Clone Wars. Outfitted with green-marked [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Katarn-class_commando_armor Katarn-class] commando armor, and in possession of a sarcastic sense of humor, Di'kut served with Aiwha Squad during the later portion of the Clone Wars, along with fellow commandos Zag, Tyto, and Sergeant RC-1013. In 19 BBY, Di'kut and his Aiwha squadmates were involved in the Battle of Garqi, where they were tasked with searching for civilian refugees following a Republic bombing campaign. Discovering a child by the name of Evan, the four clones escorted the boy to a nearby refugee camp overseen by Jedi General Traavis. There, the squad received the command to carry out Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Di'kut opened fire on his former Jedi commander in unison with his clone brothers, killing Traavis. Di'kut was the nickname of a Human male and clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born on the aquatic world of Kamino,[2] located in the galaxy's Wild Space region,[3] Di'kut was created to serve as a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic.[1] At some point in his life, he adopted or was labeled with the name "Di'kut", a Mandalorian word which amounted to "idiot" in Mando'a.[4] When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Di'kut departed Kamino and was brought into active service within the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade, under the command of Jedi General Arligan Zey By the third year of the Clone Wars, Di'kut was serving as a member of Aiwha Squad, a special forces squad of clone commandos that also included the commandos Zag and Tyto, and lead by Sergeant RC-1013—known informally as "Sarge" to Di'kut and the other squadmates. In the final days of the war, Di'kut and his clone brothers were sent to the Outer Rim agriworld, Garqi, where, following a Republic bombing campaign against the Separatist presence, Aiwha Squad was tasked with searching for survivors. Upon investigating a badly damaged farmhouse, Di'kut and the others came across a young child by the name of Evan. With his parents dead, the responsibility of seeing the boy to the nearby refugee camp fell to the commandos; Evan, however, was reluctant to go with the clones and attempted to flee their custody and return to his ruined home, unintentially coming upon a OG-9 homing spider droid. Di'kut and the other commandos attacked the spider droid, destroying it and saving Evan, earning the young boy's admiration. While Di'kut had unhesitantly rushed to defend the boy, once Evan was safe, he sarcastically remarked that he would let the droids kill him if he tried to run away again.[1] That night, the clones and their young charge made camp in the Garqian wilderness, and Di'kut sat with his brothers around a fire while Sarge explained the life of a clone trooper to Evan. The following morning, Aiwha Squad arrived at the refugee camp under the oversight of Jedi General Traavis. Di'kut and his squadmates were congratulated by the Jedi Master for their efforts, and he informed them of the death of General Grievous—the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army—at the hands of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. The meeting would be soured, however, by the issuing of Order 66,[1] one of the one hundred and fifty contingency orders of the Grand Army and which detailed that the Jedi had been declared traitors to the Republic marked for execution on sight. Having come directly from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,[6] Sarge ordered the squad to open fire on General Traavis; Di'kut and his squadmates complied, shooting and killing the Jedi General in accordance with the Chancellor's order.[1]